1982 Synopses
March 29-April 2, 1982: ''' Clarissa McCandless approved son Tyler's congressional ambitions because wealthy Myrna and Sam Clegg blacklisted her father Judson during the 1950s. Sloane Denning eyed Tyler. Sloane's father Senator Mark Denning backed Tyler's political aspirations. Myrna warned daughter Julie that Tyler wants to win the congressional seat from Julie's brother Trey. Dr. Thomas McCandless and sister Gillian rescued their brother Wally, who was beaten by mob men. Scheming Lawrence Barrington stalked Julie. Trey hired private eye Frank Burgess to get dirt on Tyler. Mark and Sloane discussed Mark's wife Paula, an agoraphobic who has been in seclusion for many years. '''April 5-9, 1982: Thomas tended to Wally after he collapsed at Tyler's reception. Trey taunted Sloane about Tyler's love for Julie. Myrna, who loathes Tyler, encouraged Julie to date Trey's assistant Lawrence Barrington. Sloane cautioned Mark about Paula's agoraphobia. Myrna worried about son Jordy's playboy ways and lack of ambition. April 12-16, 1982: Barrington helped Julie rendezvous secretly with Tyler. While Tyler and Julie hid their engagement from their warring families, Trey schemed with Sloane to get Tyler away from Julie. Gillian's girlfriend Lizbeth Bachman admitted she's interested in Thomas. Wally confessed to Thomas that he's in love Julie, too. April 19-23, 1982: ' Myrna worried about boy crazy daughter Clegg Brenda. Mark hired Tyler to be his aide. Barrington and Julie faked a romance to throw off suspicion, but he later told Mark that Tyler is seeing Julie. Danny Donato advised Wally to clear his debt by persuading brother Matt to rig college football games. '''April 26-30, 1982: ' After learning that Tyler intends to marry Julie, Sloane decided to fight for him. Myrna offered Barrington money and power if he'll propose to Julie. Lizbeth secretly dated Jordy while also seeing Thomas. Wally gambled away money Judson gave him. 'May 3-7, 1982: ' Judson vowed to stop Tyler's marriage to Julie. Sloane learned that Barrington's family is broke. Myrna warned Brenda to give up booze and boys and start acting like a young lady. Barrington spent the night with hooker Shelley Granger. Lizbeth felt guilty after she dumped Thomas to be with Jordy. 'May 10-14, 1982: ' Myrna and Trey planned to blackmail Phil Dade into resigning from the intelligence committee, then hired private eye Frank Burgess to help them. After Frank told Barrington about Myrna and Trey's plans, Barrington suggested they use Shelley in the blackmail plot. Lizbeth had doubts about Jordy. Shelley agreed to Barrington's offer in framing Phil Dade. '''May 17-21, 1982: Shelley seduced Phil into bed, while Barrington and Frank secretly videotaped the action. Lizbeth and Jordy bickered about Thomas. Wally feared what will happen if he doesn't settle his gambling debt to Danny soon. After spending the night with Shelley, Phil awoke to discover she'd been murdered. May 24-28, 1982: Phil panicked over Shelley's murder, but she's really alive. Lizbeth realized she wants Thomas back. Tyler and Julie considered telling Trey about their engagement. Phil confessed what happened with Shelley to his wife Joan. Frank harrassed Tyler about Julie. May 31-June 4, 1982: ''' Trey feigned approval when Tyler and Julie admitted their wedding plans, but he's still plotting to break them up. Trey halted Frank's hounding of Tyler to throw off suspicion. Joan agreed to keep quiet about Phil's involvement with Shelley. Thomas reconciled with a contrite Lizbeth. Wally borrowed money from Gillian and moved in with Roger. '''June 7-11, 1982: Using poker winnings, Wally settled his debt with Danny. Sloane admitted to Mark that she doesn't care whether she ends up with Tyler or Trey just as long as she gets in the White House. Wally learned that Julie and Tyler are getting married. June 14-18, 1982: ' Clarissa realized Myrna will sacrifice Julie to ruin Tyler. Phil resigned from the intelligence committee, then received Myrna's videotape of the killing. Julie and Tyler's engagement devastated Wally. '''June 21-25, 1982: ' Myrna let Trey and Frank think they've cut her out of the schemes against Phil and Tyler. Steve okayed Sloane's investigation of Phil Dade. Matt moved in with Thomas. Joan confided to Clarissa that somone is blackmailing Phil. '''June 28-July 2, 1982: Clarissa and Judson agreed to help Joan find out who's blackmailing Phil. Myrna told Frank to move forwrad with plans to ruin Tyler. Trey ordered Frank to get Shelley out of the country before someone learns she's really alive. To help prove Phil's innocence, Clarissa searched for Shelley. Judson's memoirs exposed what the Cleggs did to him during the McCarthy era. July 5-9, 1982: ''' Phil admitted to Joan and Mark that he was blackmailed for killing Shelley, then he spotted Shelley alive. After Clarissa regained consciousness, Mark found the faked documents incriminating Tyler. Wally slugged Jordy during an argument. Mark realized someone is trying to frame Tyler. '''July 19-23, 1982: Mark confronted Myrna and Trey about their plot to ruin Tyler, forcing them to put their plans on hold. Barrington and Sloane renewed plans to break up Julie and Tyler. On Danny's orders, Roger let Wally win at a high stakes poker game. July 26-31, 1982: ' Julie and Tyler agreed to let Myrna plan their wedding. Mark admitted he's in love with Clarissa. Brenda pursued Wally, who gave her the brush off. Trey didn't recognize Shelly, who is now using the alias Shelley Harper. '''August 3-7, 1982: ' Brenda conned Lizbeth into forgiving Jordy. Barrington moved in with Shelley and remembered changing his name from Gordon Hall to Lawrence Barrington. Sloane put the make on Tyler. '''August 10-14, 1982: Julie witnessed Tyler in a clinch with Sloane. Barrington panicked when Kelly accepted a date with Trey. Trey asked Frank to investigate Barrington's past. Lizbeth realized she'd been tricked into seeing Jordy. An angry Julie refused to listen to Tyler's explanation of his embrace with Sloane. August 17-21, 1982: With Tyler and Julie fighting, Wally hoped he might finally have a chance with Julie. Kelly threw out Barrington out of her apartment after learning he wants to keep her and Trey apart. Roger reminded Wally of favors he owes for Roge's help in setting up poker games. Mark hinted that he intends to divorce Paula in the near future. August 24-28, 1982: Myrna panicked over Jeff Johnson's snooping into the Dade affair. Julie caught Tyler with Sloane again and cancelled their wedding. Danny planned to blackmail Wally and Matt. August 31-September 4, 1982: Tyler got Julie away from Myrnaand forced her to listen to his side of the story. After she confessed her affair with Barrington, Trey promised Kelly he'd help her find a new apartment and a job. Frank searched for Shelly Granger. Brenda fretted to Matt about Wally having no interest in her. Phil confirmed to Jeff that Joan erased the blackmail tape. September 7-11, 1982: Julie accepted Tyler's engagement ring again after he convinced her that Sloane set him up. Sam Clegg returned from Europe. Trey hired Kelly to help Myrna plan a political conference. Jeff realized that Frank could lead him to Shelley and Phil's blackmailer. Tyler decided to run for Trey's congressional seat. September 14-18, 1982: The Cleggs flipped over Tyler's announcement that he's a congressional contender. Myrna told Julie that Trey never approved of Tyler. Brenda discovered Shelley/Kelly's true identity and promised to keep quiet. Tyler, Trey, and Julie were all injured in a boat explosion. September 21-25, 1982: Sam learned about Julie and Tyler's engagement then whisked a comatose Julie off to a secret hospital. Tyler hired Jeff to find Julie when the Cleggs refused to disclose her whereabouts. Kelly wrote a letter to Tyler confessing her part in the Dade blackmail scheme. Trey secretly suffered from vision problems following the accident. September 28-October 2, 1982: Shelley stood by Trey who was temporarily blinded. Sam realized that all of Barrington's references are phony. Sloane insisted that Mark doesn't need Clarissa now that Paula is seeing a new psychiatrist. Julie's nurse answered Tyler's plea to learn her whereabouts. Sloane knows where Julie is being hidden. October 4-9, 1982: Sloane withheld her knowledge of Julie's whereabouts to Tyler. Julie came out of her coma but has partial amnesia. Myrna was delighted when she realized that Julie has no memory of her engagement to Tyler. Frank found Kelly and agreed to keep silent about her true identity, in return for sexual favors. October 11-16, 1982: Barrington attempted to convince an amnesiac Julie that they're engaged. Wally rejected Brenda's offer to help him pay off his gambling debts. Roger duplicated a drunken Brenda's house keys. Later, Danny and Roger planned to rob the Clegg mansion. October 18-23, 1982: After gaining access to the Clegg mansion, Roger and Danny stole Myrna's jewelry and the Phil Dade blackmail tape. Judson admitted that Myrna framed him years ago. Sam pushed his political council to send Tyler on a mission to war-torn N'Shoba. Frank tipped off Kelly that Myrna is probing into Shelley Granger's whereabouts. October 25-29, 1982: Tyler learned he's being sent on a secret mission to N'Shoba. Julie got cosier with Barrington, who continued to dupe her about their "relationship". Trey won his congressional seat, but requires surgery to repair his vision. November 1-5, 1982: Trey accused Sam of engineering the congressional victory. Barrington drugged Julie with sleeping pills. Jordy was ousted from the family. Kelly and Trey made love. In N'Shoba, Colonel Amir captured Tyler, imprisoning him as a United States spy. November 8-12, 1982: Myrna was in the dark about Trey's surgery. Danny ordered Roger to oust Wally and share his digs with Jordy, who accepted a bartending job at the Easy Rider. Danny pressured Matt to rig a big college football game Lizbeth and Thomas argued about Jordy, who's still interested in her. Mark flew to N'Shoba to negotiate Tyler's release. November 15-19, 1982: Mark returned home after failing to free Tyler. Trey recovered from surgery to repair his vision. Sam fired Frank, who kept quiet about Kelly and Barrington. Julie accepted Barrington's proposal. Tyler and fellow prisoner Joe planned their escape from N'Shoba. Against Mark's wishes, Sloane insisted on going to N'Shoba to save Tyler. November 22-26, 1982: Tyler and Joe escaped from jail. Colonel Amir detained Sloane. Matt's injury caused him to drop out of the football game. Clarissa and Judson were appalled to learn of Julie's engagement to Barrington. Lizbeth and Wally schemed to stop the wedding. November 29-December 3, 1982: Lizbeth convinced Jordy to help her and Wally stop Julie's wedding to Barrington. Danny tore up Wally's IOU's and made him manager of the Easy Rider bar. Jeff rescued Tyler, Joe, and Sloane after they blew up N'Shoba Iron Circle Station. Tyler returned to Washington just as Julie prepared to walk down the aisle with Barrington. December 6-10, 1982: Sam thwarted Wally and Jordy's attempt to kidnap Julie before her wedding. Tyler arrived at the church just as Julie was about marry Barrington. Tyler decked Barrington and carried Julie out of the church. Sam pressured Barrington into making Julie think he was solely responsible for the plots against her. December 13-17, 1982: Julie regained her memory then punched Sloane, giving her a black eye. Barrington agreed to take the blame for splitting up Tyler and Julie. Sloane was attracted to Kurt Voightlander. Thomas insisted Lizbeth make up her mind whether she wants him or Jordy. December 20-24, 1982: Kurt pursued Sloane romantically. Thomas accepted a temporary residency in Boston. Barrington insisted that Myrna and Sam didn't try to trick Julie. Trey told Maggie that Barrington will no longer be his assistant. Danny grew more anxious about getting blackmail money from the Cleggs. Julie moved into the McCandless home. December 27-31, 1982: Mark planned a New Year's Eve engagement party for Tyler and Julie. In Thomas' absence, Jordy put the make on Lizbeth. Kelly feared she'll be recognized by someone at Tyler and Julie's party. Danny planned to buy Mario's with Clegg blackmail money. Frank tried to stall Danny's blackmail plot. Barrington and Frank schemed to unite Trey and Kelly in marriage then bleed the Cleggs dry over Kelly's past. Kelly told Barrington that Frank intends to steal the Dade tape from Danny's office.